


Hello Goodbye

by Garota_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, References to Drugs, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garota_Nerd/pseuds/Garota_Nerd
Summary: Last time Ben did the self-sacrifice play, this time it has to be him. He can't let any of them die, 'cause if they did, he wouldn't survive. Bastards they could be but his siblings were his.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 87





	Hello Goodbye

_Hello_ More than once in his life Klaus Hargreeves wanted to give up, the lack of understanding from his _loveable_ family, combined with his love starved soul and his unwanted powers, certainly put a strain in his mind and body but every time he was close to go, his powers prevented him. He was pretty sure it happened more than once, every time he was sure the overdose was going to take him this time, that the doctors wouldn't be able to do anything, or that one time he died in the club and saw God... every single damn time he was proved wrong and had to deal with his conflicted feelings, had to deal with dissapointment, had to deal with Ben... Ben, he missed the bastard, missed his nagging, his sarcastic comments. He wouldn't lie though with Ben's soul finally moving on, he didn't feel as guilty anymore, and finding out that staying in the plane of the living was also Ben's choice and not just him being selfish helped. 

Well, here they were once again. No break. No time to grieve, at least for him, his siblings accepted Ben's death a long time ago. No time to think. But they were already facing danger, typical. Looking at the Ben doppelganger, 'cause that guy wasn't Ben, and sharing what used to be their house, this place was never home, with the Sparrow Academy and Reginald Hargreeves... Ah wonderful. The others, all of the people who had powers like them, it was naive of them to think they would all be good and upstanding citizens, the moment they stepped in the house dear old Reggie demanded that they join on the training regime and not even a week had passed when super powered humans showed up, just another normal day for the Umbrella Academy (-1).

He didn't want any part in this, he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to find out the what his limits were, even though telekinesis was cool. He wanted someone to listen to him, Luther and Diego didn't have the patience, Allison just lost her husband and she still wasn't sure if her daughter was alright in this time, Five only talked to Vanya and the ghosts that followed him around were so many, if he talked to someone he was going to lose control he had over his powers, that ruled out everyone, even Vanya, she would have to do though. Ben mentioned once that Vanya was a good listener, that she didn't judge... That was hard to believe after she published the book. He decided to give her a chance and he didn't regret it, surprisingly. He told her everything that was in his head, that he missed Ben, that he was scared, for so long, of his powers, that he wanted to die but couldn't, that he wanted Dave, that Dave would listen to him and not call him whiny, Dave would say that his feelings mattered, Dave was sweet and kind, and the best thing that ever happened to him, he couldn't have Dave though, Dave didn't want him... Dave died. In turn his sister talked too, she talked about the woman she fell in love with, Sissy, she told him how lonely she felt, she said that she was afraid of herself, of her powers... At that moment he realized how similar they were, in the first apocalypse, when Luther locked her up, he saw the similarities. Now he felt like he was looking in the mirror, and how could his sister the one that was always so quiet, the nice one, the one who reflects pain and fears just like his, how could she have written the book and published? He gets it, she was mad, she wanted to lash out, but he was mad too, everyone was and they never did something like that. Her answer was enlightening... A direct attack at their father's pride, a way to expose him that had more collateral damage than it was worth, that divided her further apart from her siblings, the ones she only wanted to be with, wanted to belong. The bitter laugh that came out of her was just another reminder of how similar all of them really are.

Mom, she was the same. She didn't remember him, she didn't raise him in this reality, but she was the same, her hot chocolate recipe was the same, brought all the same fuzzy, warm feelings that everything would be alright and that the Mausoleum was nothing but a distant memory, she didn't remember him though because if she did she wouldn't treat him like a stranger, she wouldn't ask how many marshmallows he would like because she knew he liked 8 and half, each one for whom he considered family, marshmallow number eight was mom, half was Pogo. Next to him sat Diego, he was staring at mom with such a lost look, it made sense, he attached himself to mom the most out of all of them, and now he is the one suffering the most.

"I met her, you know?" Well, of course you did silly, she might not remember us, but she is mom.

"Yeah, she raised you." The Diego glare, the famous Kraken stare, the fire wasn't there today though, just sadness. He continues.

"I saw her in the sixties, she was a scientist, dated Dad, and then years later he created a robot in her image..." Well, if he didn't think the little shit was a creep before, he does now. Building a robot that looks like your girlfriend is sick, creepy and just wrong.

Using a ghost army to fight was so refreshing, for so long he was useless number Four, silly number Four, unreliable number Four, irresponsible number Four, now he is the one saving them, he is the one that is doing something more than just looking out. Don't take it the wrong way, he was still him, Klaus Hargreeves your number one troublemaker, he just couldn't rely on his ghost brother anymore, and unfortunatly he felt the need to help out, it's not like he enjoyed the feeling or anything, and Five looking surprised had nothing to do with his smirk or with how pleased he was in proving Hargreeves wrong, he was no failure.

He could always count on Ben for advice, or just as an audience for his performance really. He could always count on Vanya when he was depressed and needed conversation. He could always count on Five for a cool mission, the fake eye was definitly a bonding moment. He could always count on Diego for a ride, food and a place to stay. He could always count on Allison when he needed girl time, she was the only one who knew how to relax. But when he needed a hug the guy to go to was Luther, at least when they were kids that is. Hargreeves forbid it, and never again did he get a nice hug from number One. Now, things were different, the big guy still had no tact but he always was a bug softie and Klaus was alone in the kitchen, it was late and he was crying, he didn't even no why... Luther walked in, he didn't say anything, he got down on his knees and it was awkward at first but once Luther assigned himself a goal, he always got results. It was the best hug he had gotten in a while. 

Today was one of those days, he felt like was going to break. So clearly, he needed a drink and maybe some pills... No, he can do this, he moved past that. _You are strong Klaus, don't doubt that._ Benny... Well, he could only one of his ideas then and he would have gone through with his plan of getting smashed in the bar if Allison hadn't interrupted him, he was in his second bottle, he didn't know what it was but it was doing its job before she took it out of his reach.

"Allison!! Would you like to join me?" As an answer, he only saw her no nonsense look.

"Klaus, are you clean?" What kind of question is that? After everything, they still doubt! Will they always doubt me?

"Yes." He said bitterly. "I am clean of drugs, I also am not drunk enough for this shit." She gave him a hurt look, she had no right to be hurt, he was the victim right now, not her. She may be a star but the lime light was his this time.

"I didn't mean it like that. I asked because I am worried, I know things like this can be hard and-"

"And nothing, I have battled this alone. Yeah, it gets hard sometimes but I don't need all of you doubting me and... and questioning my habits, you have never done anything more than criticize me. Why would it be different now?"

"I want things to be different now, I want to be better. For so long, I wanted to be something out there that I ignored what should have been my priorities in the first place. My family."

_You should let her in, we know only our crazy siblings will put up with your shit anyways._

His unwanted comments and advices aside, he felt grateful for his brother and it's not like he could ignore Allison's puppy look anyways.

The end of days. What is it with this family? Can't they ever catch a break? And it's never easy stuff either, is it? It's always the end of the world as we know it. Last time Ben did the self-sacrifice play, this time it has to be him. He can't let any of them die, 'cause if they did, he wouldn't survive. Bastards they could be but his siblings were his. Ben as a ghost was enough, and maybe dying with a purpose would finally be enough for him to move on. Now, what was the most fitting and dramatic way for him to do this? 

It's now or never. The enemy has no idea what awaits him, Klaus uses all the energy he can to gather all the spirits and drag each soul of every single asshole that decided he could mess with his family and get out unscathed, he doesn't know where he took them but purgatory sounds nice like that myth Pogo taught about the guy who had to roll a rock up a hill forever. Yeah, that sounds nice. He looks behind him, his siblings are waking up. His vision blurs, he doesn't know how he is still standing or maybe he isn't, he can't hear anything, he feels so drained. He knew they were allright at least. He waves his left hand _Goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure about this, I appreciate any comments you guys have. If anyone sees grammar errors or anything wrong please tell me, English is not my first language.  
> Thank you


End file.
